The present invention relates to a scissor lift table with the features of the subject matter of claim 1.
A scissor lift table of this kind is known, for example, from the publication EP 1 454 873 B1 and comprises a base unit, which can be provided, for example, with rollers or the like, and a carrier unit, which can be considered in the broadest sense to be a height-adjustable table top and which is adjustable plane-parallel relative to the base unit by means of a scissor unit provided with a drive device. The scissor unit comprises on both sides relative to the vertical longitudinal middle axis of the table a pair of scissor members with two scissor members, respectively, which are connected to each other by a joint and one of which is mounted with one end on a first pivot bearing, which is arranged stationary on the base unit, and with the other end it is movably guided on the carrier unit. The other scissor member is mounted with one end on a second pivot bearing, which is arranged stationary on the carrier unit, and with the other end it is movably guided on the base unit. For actuating the pairs of scissor members, that is for lifting and lowering the carrier unit relative to the base unit, its drive device has an elaborate lever structure which is engaged by a tensile means in the form of a cable, chain or belt.